


Shadows Come To Light

by slytherab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Background Relationships, Drama, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle Attend Hogwarts Together, Healer Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle, Obsession, Possessive Tom Riddle, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherab/pseuds/slytherab
Summary: Harry Potter's life couldn't be more perfect.  He was at the work of his dreams.  His relationship with his fiancé, Draco Malfoy, was going very well.  He had friends who would always support him.  Everything was going very well, at least until the day he heard that his lover from the past, Tom Riddle, the current Minister of Magic, was going to go to his wedding.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Comments: 37
Kudos: 268





	1. Chapter 1

"Harry, are you crazy ?!" Hermione shouted as she rose from her chair in frustration. "Never invite your ex to your wedding, my god!"

"Hermione-" Harry started.

"Don't even start, Harry, I may just have dated Ron in my entire life, but I've read a lot of books and seen enough movies to know that exes at weddings never work!" She exclaimed, running a hand through her thick hair.

"Draco is very happy for him to come, and Lucius is supporting him, what do you want me to say?" Harry said with a sigh, he got up walking to the small table against the wall and took a bottle of beer.

"Tell Draco that Riddle was once his boyfriend!" Hermione screamed, she roughly took the drink bottle from Harry and hands and drank it almost half at once. Harry wanted to correct her, 'boyfriend' was a horrible word to describe his relationship with Tom. God, it looked pathetic. "I doubt Draco would like to know that a man you slept with is coming to your wedding. And you are not going to drink!"

"T-Riddle is not that important." Harry sighed and threw himself on the couch next to a very silent Ron Weasley. "What do you think?" He asked his friend.

Hermione shot her husband a hard look, her brown eyes shining dangerously, Ron swallowed. "Ah, Harry, y-you know, maybe it's not a good idea ..." He said looking at Harry while looking out of the corner of his eye at Hermione. Harry shot a betrayed look at his best friend.

"I'll talk to him." Hermione spoke abruptly and turned to go out the door.

"What? No!" Harry ran after her, followed by an awesome Ron.

"Look, Harry, I want you to be happy, and I'm sure Tom Riddle coming to your wedding is not going to make you happy." She spoke humbly. "You can lie to anyone, but not to us, Ron and I were there when you broke up with him, we drank all your beer stock while you cried."

"I still don't understand why you broke up with him." Ron spoke but fell silent quickly and stepped back when Harry glanced at him. They had discussed this before.

"Hermione, I know you're trying to help, but Riddle and I haven't spoken in five years, there's nothing between us." Harry spoke, Hermione sighed and gave him that look. Harry swallowed hard but did not withdraw his words.

* * *

As much as Harry loved his two friends, there was a limit to the things he would tell them. His reason for breaking up was one of those. Tom Riddle was not the kind of person you broke up with, there were dozens of women and men who fell at that man's feet. Whether for romantic, sexual reasons or simply for wanting to. And at the beginning of his relationship with Tom, Harry was just like that.

He remembered the way he had met Tom, the way he was quickly attracted to him. Not only did Riddle have an incredibly beautiful face, but the way he behaved with the grace of a predator was sensual and could make anyone have weak knees. Harry was ecstatic when Tom seemed to be attracted to him, it was just incredible for his self-esteem for a man like him to show interest in Harry. At that time, Riddle was not yet the minister, but everyone knew that Fudge's days in power were numbered.

Nobody, nobody could deny someone like Riddle. He was outside of natural orders. And Harry followed them firmly.

The beginning of their relationship was almost entirely sexual, good sex and without feelings, which was all that Harry, who spent almost an entire day working at St Mungo's, needed. He was liberating, and it also made up for Tom to be amazing in bed. They spent almost three months just having sex, and for Harry it was okay, he could feel that he had growing feelings for Tom, but he didn't want to spoil what they had because of it.

It was okay until the day that Harry's ex-boyfriend Cedric had asked him out. He and Cedric had been dating for about two years while at Hogwarts, and they only broke up when Cedric had graduated. Harry certainly didn't feel anything for him anymore, having long since ended his relationship. Harry had canceled his plans with Tom, who came almost every Friday night to his home, in exchange for going out with Cedric. What he didn't expect was to find Tom at his apartment anyway.

"Where are you going?" Tom spoke as he looked him up and down. Harry felt his cheeks flush and his cock started to harden.

"I'll go out." Harry answered simply and made a move to go past Tom and go to the door. He didn't expect a strong hand to grab his arm. "Hey!"

"With whom?" Tom's voice was much colder than Harry had seen it.

"Why does it matter?" Harry spoke confused. "You better let me go!"

"If not what?" Tom spoke dangerously. "Answer me!"

Harry looked at him incredulously, there was no longer his sexy and charming bed partner. In front of Harry there was a politician and cold and that would not allow to be denied. "I'm going out with Cedric." Harry allowed himself to say.

"Diggory? Your ex-boyfriend?" Riddle spat. "I didn't know you were a _whore_." Harry looked at him in horror, Tom had already said that word to him, but certainly not with that way. Harry was annoyed and didn't even wonder how Tom knew about Cedric, they hadn't talked much about his past.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Harry spoke irritably.

"You are not going." Tom spoke simply.

"And who's going to-" Harry couldn't finish his sentence, that hand that grabbed his arm had slid up to the back of his neck, gripping some hairs tightly. He felt a sinful mouth against his neck, licking and trailing kisses. Harry was forcing himself to pay attention to the discussion they were having, but any thoughts about it ended when his mouth was taken roughly against Tom's.

His legs weakened and he felt strong arms wrap around him and throw him against the couch in his living room. "You are mine." Tom spoke hard in his ear, nibbling at the cartilage. A large hand stroked the sensitive skin of his neck, before long fingers wrapped around it, and squeezed his windpipe. _"You are mine."_ The bigger man said. Harry said nothing, just fidgeting under him. The hand tightened further, his fingers digging into her skin.

"I… I am y-yours." Harry choked out as he struggled to breathe. The tightness around his neck was gone, replaced by very welcome kisses and licks.

Harry let himself go, his mind clouded with pleasure, all his thoughts around just one person. Tom. He didn't even realize that the time for his appointment had passed. His clothes were ripped off, he shuddered when cold hands passed with reverence over the pale skin of his torso. There was something different, new, in the way Tom touched him now.

He was around Tom's strong arms when he heard his doorbell ring. He fidgeted, trying to get up, grunting when he felt familiar pain at the beginning of his back. He turned and buried his body in Tom's welcome warmth, he felt the man's chest tremble when he laughed. The doorbell rang again and Harry groaned against his lover. "See who it is, huh?" Harry spoke.

"Lazy?" Riddle laughed in his ear. Harry groaned in protest when the warm, protective body stepped aside from him on the couch. "I'm coming back, it must be that unbearable friend of yours."

"Hermione is not unbearable." Harry protested, but he didn't look convincing when he immediately yawned. He heard a low laugh and opened his eyes to face Tom, who was walking, unfortunately fully dressed, to the door. "Why don't you put spells so you can see who's on the other side?" Harry didn't answer, a little embarrassed that he hadn't thought about it.

Harry heard the door open, confused by his post-coitus cloud and sleep, he didn't even realize he couldn't hear anything after that. He smiled when a few minutes later, he felt Tom's body join his on the couch. "Who was?" Harry asked as he snuggled up.

"Mistake." Tom spoke without saying anything else, Harry didn't even notice his hard, satisfied tone in his voice.

Harry tried hard not to put feelings on his face about the events of that day. He was so pleased that Tom was there that he hadn't even cared about Cedric and his dinner, he would only remember his school ex-boyfriend months later, when it was too late. The signs were all there, but Harry was too blind to see them.

But it didn't matter anymore, Harry was twenty-six years old, it had been five years since the last time he spoke to Tom. Tom Riddle was his past, Draco Malfoy was his future.

* * *

Everything was going relatively well, after a little more discussion, Hermione had given in and was quiet about the fact that her ex-lover was coming to her wedding. The big day was only two days away, and Harry was really anxious. It might seem a little sticky, but Harry always dreamed of having a family. Growing up with the Dursleys, devoid of love, was something that hurt Harry, and even though his friends and Ron's family, the Weasleys, were very close to him, Harry wanted a family just for him. His family.

Everything was going well, until at lunch on the day when they were going to do the rehearsal dinner, Narcissa made a small comment. "Lady Parkinson was talking about how amazing it is that Minister Riddle celebrates his wedding, Draco."

Hermione, who was sitting next to Ron at the big table, choked on her food. Harry's eyes widened stupidly and even Ron looked very pale. Hermione cleared her throat after a few seconds. "Minister Riddle is going to do what?" Even though she had no intention of appearing accusatory, her tone did not leave much to imagine.

"The Minister kindly offered to celebrate the meeting." Lucius 'tone was a little harsh, even though Harry and Draco had been dating for two years before they became engaged, Lucius still didn't seem to enjoy his friends' company much.

"Didn't you think I should know that, Draco?" Harry asked, he wanted to be calm about it, but he just couldn't. He didn't want to see Tom at his wedding, and now it looked like he was going to marry him.

"I didn't think you would care that much." Draco spoke humbly of his seat next to his father, it still bothered him a little that his fiancé couldn't sit next to him. Honestly, some of the Malfoys' customs unconditionally irritated Harry.

"It's my wedding too, Draco, I should know about everything that's changed at the last minute!" Harry practically shouted.

"I don't understand why you're caring about this so much!" Draco shouted back. Wow, sometimes Harry forgot how high-pitched his fiance's voice was while he screamed.

Lucius slowly put his napkin on his lap before speaking. "It is a great honor for the minister to celebrate his wedding."

And it really was, and Harry wouldn't have cared if the minister wasn't Tom Riddle. Harry exchanged a look with Hermione, who had a look that practically shouted 'I told you so', Harry looked at Ron for help, but his friend seemed to avoid meeting his gaze and stared at the food on his plate obsessively.

"Okay, it doesn't matter, I was just surprised." Harry blatantly lied, ignoring Hermione's dangerous looks.

* * *

The moment he arrived, Harry knew he was there. Tom Riddle had a presence that many men would strive for, but never managed to have. He was born to be a leader, to command and be served. His magical aura, it was oppressive and suffocating for everyone else, but there was something about her that could only excite Harry.

He was even more handsome than in the newspapers and in Harry's own memories. The pale and creamy skin, the dark brown hair perfectly immaculate and the beautiful auburn eyes. Tom wore dark turtleneck robes, with openings on the sides to show muscular legs covered with tailored black pants, perfect for his body. A giant snake slid beside him, its scales dark and rich green, a clear reminder of his lineage, as if someone might have forgotten. He calmly advanced to where Harry was, his eyes seemed to glow a wine-red as he stared at every part of his face. Harry remembered very well when Tom's eyes got that color, where Tom was right inside Harry.

Harry took a deep breath, his pants suddenly tight. He couldn't have those thoughts. No, he wouldn't let himself do that again. He squared his shoulders back, his pose firmer as he watched the man of his dreams and nightmares slide towards him. Harry remembered the way a cat walked while he was about to attack.

Tom stopped in front of him, he didn't even give the others a look. His eyes only and only on Harry.

"How nice to see you again, Mr. Potter." Minister Riddle said, taking one of Harry's hands and gently lifting it to his lips, his auburn eyes never moving from Harry's face. The groom wondered how that man could make a simple movement look so sexual.

Harry forced himself to answer. "I say the same, Minister." Tom smiled out of the corner of his mouth, an almost imperceptible movement, but Harry knew the man too well not to notice. He remembered a time when he thought he knew Tom completely. He was never more wrong.

"It is a pleasure to have you in our home, Minister Riddle." Narcissa's voice interrupted his thoughts. "If you can accompany us to the table." The woman said, tilting her head slightly, her eyes never meeting Tom's face. Harry wanted to laugh, a woman as proud as Narcissa making such a clear movement of submission.

Harry said nothing, just followed Narcissa and Tom, an arm of his fiancé behind him as he led Harry. Tom's snake, Nagini, slid across the polished floor next to his master, but her triangular head was focused on Harry. And from the way she hissed at Tom, he knew the snake was reporting each of his movements.

The first thing Harry saw when he entered the large dining room, were the wide eyes of his guests when they looked at the magnificent (and fearful) image that was Minister Riddle accompanied by Nagini. Most people had never seen Tom Riddle in person, it would certainly be disconcerting for them to eat at the same table as him.

Harry walked alone, receiving greetings from his guests, some were people that Harry had never seen in his life. He stopped beside Hermione, who was happily alone. "I'm sorry, Harry, but how exactly could you end up with a man like that?" She spoke looking up and down at Tom, Harry felt a sudden wave of jealousy.

He turned his entire glass of champagne around at once, his throat burning and relaxing with the surge of alcohol. "Where is your _husband?_ " Harry spoke, with an emphasis on the word 'husband'.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry, but gave him a knowing look, as if she knew what was going through his mind. "With your family." She said.

Harry frowned. "Is Molly still bothering you about the idea of having children?"

Her friend sighed. "She doesn't understand that I want to have children, but not now."

"At least you didn't have to hear about how I should have married someone who could give me children." Harry laughed softly. "Relax, she'll soon stop talking, Fleur is pregnant again, and she'll be ecstatic with Bill's new son who won't even remember us."

"Will I have to put up with two more months, is it bad that I want Fleur to have a premature baby?" Hermione spoke, and Harry laughed out loud.

The sound seemed to attract Riddle's attention, his eyes catching every movement of his face, there was an expression so ecstatic on his face that it made Harry swallow hard. He wished he had another glass of champagne, no, he wanted an even stronger drink.

* * *

"Dinner is served." Narcissa Malfoy's voice rang in his ears. Tom walked over to the table, without hesitation as he sat at the head of the table. No one seemed surprised, everyone already knew that he was on top of people like Lord Malfoy. He watched Harry sit next to his fiancé, Tom tried hard not to sneer, Draco Malfoy was the kind of spoiled brat who got everything by hand, he couldn't see how Harry could be attracted to someone like him. But that joke, that stupid engagement, wouldn't last long. He was unhappy to know that he would need to punish Harry, but his boy seemed to have forgotten who he belonged to.

He let his magic run freely around the room, trying to touch Harry's own magic. There was always something special about Potter, from the first day he saw him, Tom knew there was so much more to the man than he let people see. Harry had an incredibly beautiful face, his features were thin and delicate, his lips were full and healthy and totally kissable, his eyes then ... Tom still dreamed of the way his green and vivid eyes turned into a darker color when Harry squirmed beneath him.

Nagini rested his triangular head on his thigh, Tom was very pleased with his pet, she was faithful in a way that no human could be, always excited to carry out the orders that her master gave. Tom liked submission, since his days at the orphanage and at Hogwarts, he knew he was better than all those stupid people. He liked to see his eyes go down, never meeting his own face. He was amused by the fear that crossed the faces of his political opponents, but today, there were few who still tried to stop him.

That was one of the reasons why he missed ... longing, as disgusting as it was, Harry. The man had never lowered his eyes before Tom, no, he seemed even more confident in locking his eyes against Tom's. Of course, Harry let himself go into submission, especially when Tom was on top of him in bed. But still, he doubted that Harry would ever bow to anyone. It was annoying at times, the way Harry struggled with him every moment. Ah, he remembered the day his dear boy had beaten him, so sneaky that Tom doubted how he could have been a Gryffindor in his days at Hogwarts.

But Harry would not win anymore. He would have that man even if he had to hurt him to get him back, which would be a shame.

* * *

Harry was about to hyperventilate. Tom's eyes seemed to be glued to him, the man didn't even seem to blink as he stared at Harry. It was too much to look at Tom, to have the man's eyes on him. Hear his voice in person after all those years. It was ... too much. It brought back memories and feelings that he thought had been dead and buried for five years. He thought having Draco by his side would help, but it just seemed to get worse, because every move Draco made, Harry automatically compared him to Tom. And by comparing Draco Malfoy to a man like Tom Riddle, he made it look like Harry was about to get married. with a crying child.

Yes, Draco was handsome and polite, but nothing like Tom's natural beauty and elegance.

Listening to Draco's conversation with his maid of honor, Pansy Parkinson, made Harry want to cry. The two were chatting for minutes about Pansy's work for _Witch Weekly_ magazine, which for Harry was nothing more than a big nonsense of printed gossip. He laughed unintentionally when the woman talked about how one of the magazine's sections on possible famous couples was receiving dozens of letters. Her laughter received mutual glances from Pansy and Draco, he quickly contained her expression.

"Yes?" He asked the two carelessly.

"You laughed." Pansy replied. "Did I say something funny?" She spoke sharply, trying to look intimidating.

"Oh, nothing much, just a little surprised how people can care what a magazine like this publishes." Maybe it's Tom's presence or Harry's simple lack of patience about everything connected to the media, since the day they published a not-so-favorable article about their relationship with Draco, that made him say those words at that moment.

Draco shot him a hard look, looking annoyed about something Harry couldn't understand. Okay, maybe he could, but could your fiancé really blame you for saying those words? He knew very well how much Harry hated that magazine.

"Draco told me that you were annoyed about the article they published about you, but I didn't know that you were so mad about it." Parkinson spoke, his voice sounding much more annoying than Harry remembered. "Hurt for reading truths?"

Harry laughed even more, even though he was a little irritated with that woman. " _Truths?_ That article just published a lot of shit."

Pansy wrinkled his nose at his hard tone, but he didn't bother to apologize, there was no way he could soften it. "More and more I think that article is totally true."

"That I'm a gold digger? That I sleep for money?" Harry was a little offended. "Seriously, Parkinson, please."

"I am not the only person who thinks that." She spoke, giving Blaise Zabini a silent nod beside her. And then another for the Malfoys.

Harry turned to face Draco, raising an eyebrow with a silent question. His fiancé said nothing, just looked away, facing his lap and refusing to look at him. He couldn't believe it. If the godparents and future in-laws themselves thought of him, who else would not? How many of those people who were sitting at that table with him, people that Harry had no idea who they were, didn't think so too? He certainly wasn't in a relationship with Draco because of the money that wasn't even his at the time, being his father, Lucius, yet.

He had a job as a Healer at St Mungo's that paid him very well, and he lived on just that money, not even fiddling with the Potter family coffers and his mother's personal safe he inherited after his parents' premature death. Harry certainly didn't need to have sex with anyone to get money. He felt dirty, insulted and uncomfortable at that moment, he took a deep breath when the mean looks he received from time to time made sense. He wondered what those people didn't say behind his back, what they really thought of him under those fake smiles ...

Harry swallowed, and raised his glass to his lips, turning the glass all the way. He stood up abruptly, drawing unnecessary attention to himself, but he could no longer stay there. Turning around in a hurry, Harry quickly left the room, feeling much more ashamed than in years. At no point did he notice the auburn eyes that looked at him with something that would have been a pity if the owner of those almost red eyes had not been ecstatic that his engagement was not going well.

* * *

Harry aparatted in his apartment the moment he left the wards surrounding Malfoy Manor. He walked over to his couch, taking off his sneakers and throwing them without looking at where they fell, he collapsed on the couch, much more tired than he should have been. He took his glasses off his face and buried his head in the middle of the soft pillows, closing his eyes so he could sleep. Of all the ways he thought it would end tonight, lying on his couch about to sleep, was not on his short list.

He was grateful to be on the weekend and not having to work until Monday.

Harry was about to fall asleep when he heard the doorbell ring, he groaned disgruntled, but he did not move, imagining that if he were to be very quiet, the person would think he was not there and would go away. Did not happen. The doorbell rang again and Harry forced his lazy body to rise. He walked with slow, silent steps to the door, he certainly wouldn't open it if it was Draco, he wasn't in the mood to talk to his fiance at the moment. A part of him knew that Draco was not to blame for that, but that he hadn't told Harry what people, HIS parents, thought about him, was too much.

He checked the spell attached to the door, it was really a very useful spell, it worked like an ordinary door eye, but it had a detector for people who were hidden, with glamor and other things. He silently thanked her when he saw only Hermione's face, he could handle his best friend.

Harry opened the door, but his eyes widened when he saw that it was certainly not Hermione there. In front of him was Tom Riddle in all his colors. The man came in uninvited, Nagini crawling right behind him. Harry just looked at them in shock.

"How did-" Harry squeaked.

Riddle rolled his eyes. "I highly doubt you would have let me in." His eyes moved to every corner of the room. "It hasn't changed much here."

"How did you do it?" He asked, unconsciously closing the door.

"The spell would have worked if it hadn't been for me to cast it." Tom replied. "It was not very difficult to modify it."

Harry slowly shook his head, only now remembering who had cast the vision spell on his door a few years ago. He remembered more things he wanted to know. "What are you doing here?"

Tom laughed humorously. "The party ended right after you left, it was a little strange that the groom ran away from his own rehearsal party." He turned to face Harry as a predator. "I can't say I didn't like it."

Harry didn't know how to answer that sentence. Tom seemed to want to pretend that nothing abnormal had happened at the end of their relationship, but he couldn't just talk to the man and forget about his actions in the past. What Tom had done ... still haunted Harry with his own guilty thoughts.

* * *

Harry just remembered his dinner with Cedric the next day, he immediately felt guilty when he imagined his ex-boyfriend waiting for him at the restaurant. He wrote a quick letter to Cedric, being objective in his apology. Harry didn't want to say anything else and give the impression of wanting to resume his past relationship, there was something going on between him and Tom, and from the way the man had reacted yesterday, they were apparently exclusive.

He handed the letter to Edwiges, his beautiful white owl. Harry stood watching the bird fly until it was nothing but a small white dot in the sky. He smiled slightly when he felt arms around his waist, Tom had stayed and slept, in a non-sexual way, beside him on the couch the night before. It was a new and very welcome gesture, the last time Tom had come to visit him, the man had never stayed after they had sex. The fact that he stayed that night meant something.

"Who is the letter for?" Tom's voice cut through his thoughts.

"Nobody that matters now." Harry admitted, and he wasn't lying. He was in Tom's arms at that moment, his school ex-boyfriend was his last thought.

"Good." There was a different tone to Riddle's voice. But Harry didn't mind asking about it. He just turned around in the man's arms, tilting his head slightly to kiss Tom's mouth. Harry wasn't the tallest man he knew, but he wasn't the shortest either, but Tom was unusually tall. He couldn't deny that he liked being with someone a few inches taller than him.

Tom returned the kiss, and Harry was carried until his back hit the wall almost hard. Tom's hands guided his own up to his head, pinning them while the man rudely kissed and sucked on Harry's newly discovered chest. He arched his back when Riddle's mouth reached the bottom of his belly, his hands were released when the man started to unzip his pants. A wave of icy wind in his lower body caught Harry's attention for his underwear being dragged by his legs. His moans became even stronger when Tom's thumb pressed lightly against the head of his cock.

He let out a particularly loud groan when his cock was brought up to Tom's wonderful mouth. The man's movements were perfect and controlled, his tongue snaking through the sensitive skin of his cock, following the path of the large veins. Harry tried to propel his hips forward, wanting more of that wet, incredible heat. Strong hands stopped him, throwing his hips hard against the wall again, his fingers clamped down on his skin, his nails digging and making blood moons. Only the constant movement of Tom's mouth kept him from whimpering with the pain that movement brought.

It was strange that even though he was kneeling in front of him, there was no doubt who was in charge for Harry. After all, Tom was controlling his movements, his pleasure.

Harry was so close, he felt about to burst when he felt his limit coming. He moved one of his wobbly hands to his lover's shoulder, squeezing lightly. Tom looked up to face Harry. And there was nothing, nothing, in the world that could have prevented Harry from enjoying that sight. He didn't even manage to warn Riddle before his body relaxed and he fell against the wall.

He saw Tom's movements through his half-closed eyes, and made no protest when the man carried him into his room. His lover threw him on the bed, climbing with him until he was standing over Harry's tired body. "Time to reciprocate, Harry." His tone was pure sex.

* * *

"I wondered how long it would take you to get rid of this ridiculous engagement." Tom spoke again, not caring that he had not been answered.

"It's not ridiculous-" Harry tried to argue.

"Harry, you can lie to yourself, but you will never be able to lie to me." The man cut him off before Harry could say anything else.

"I already did it once." He replied harshly.

Tom's expression hardened, his auburn eyes turning a dangerous shade of red. Nagini bristled beside her master, as if she could sense Tom's dark mood, she rose threateningly. Harry couldn't help but step back when the master and servant rose over him. Minister Riddle, because there was no more Tom in that expression on his face, advanced until Harry slammed his back against the wall, but there was nothing sexual about the action.

"An unfortunate misfortune." He hissed in his ear. His faces were so close that Harry could feel the man's breath on his cheek.

Harry tried to dodge, but a movement caught his eye, Nagini standing a few inches behind them, just waiting for him to try to run away to attack. Harry swallowed, his heart beating so fast he could feel the noise in his ears.

"Don't test me, Harry." The man whispered, his voice bordering on parseltongue. "I may have let you through without any damage after what you did, but that doesn't mean that I can't do this right now."

He said nothing, just gave a small nod. It was a time when Harry didn't feel so helpless and vulnerable. He knew it was no coincidence that he felt that way with the same man. Tom walked slowly backward, his expensive, polished shoes clattering on the dark wooden floor. Nagini left with him too, but her dark eyes were still focused on him.

Harry composed himself as much as he could, no longer feeling safe in his own home.

"From what I heard, you didn't know about the comments people made about your ... _relationship_." The last word was said with evident disgust.

It took him a while to focus his attention on what the man was saying, his heart was still beating fast, his breathing weak, his senses asking him to run. "Yes." Was it him or did his voice sound so weak and _pathetic_?

"There is a reason for people to find those things about you." Tom spoke as he sat on the brown sofa in his apartment, looking totally at home. That movement made memories come to mind before he could help it, from the way Tom laughed slyly, he had also thought of the same thing. Harry's cheeks went red at the same moment.

He shook his head to concentrate, still a little intimidated by the incident a few moments ago and that Tom was at his house after all those years. "Which is?"

"Didn't you find your marriage proposal a little sudden? You were dating only a year ago, after all." Riddle spoke, crossing his shin on his knee, leaning further on the couch. Harry could feel the waves of confidence coming out of him.

When Harry stopped to think about it, he did a little bit of feeling. He and Draco had been dating for a year when the younger Malfoy proposed to him. Their relationship was not very strong at the time yet and certainly there were not many feelings, at least on Harry's part. But at the time, Harry was so anxious to have a family that he didn't even think about it much before accepting the request.

"I ..." Harry said confused, leaning against the wall tiredly.

"Yes, I see that you understand now." Tom spoke almost, almost, gently. "You see, few people know this, but the Malfoys are broke."

"Are the Malfoys broke?" Harry scoffed, laughing nervously. "The Malfoys?"

"Yes." Came the simplistic answer.

"You can not be serious!" He exclaimed, Tom was not much of a joke, but maybe he has changed in those five years.

"I'm not lying, Harry." His name seemed almost sexual in that tone. "The Malfoys were very wealthy, yes, but they had to pay very high fines to the Ministry, so high that it was even necessary to sell a large part of their property."

"Draco would have told me ..." Harry murmured.

"It would have?" The minister asked. "Would he have said if the reason he was marrying you was because of your family's bankruptcy?"

Harry slowly slid his back against the wall, until he was sitting on the floor, his knees against his chest. "What do I have to do with this?"

"Many people over the years have forgotten that the Potter family was once very wealthy, and it's no secret that you kept your coffers all closed." Tom spoke. "The Malfoys knew that, and the moment you married Draco, he would have access to your coffers."

He felt so lost that he didn't even notice the steps coming towards him, he vaguely noticed strong arms pulling him up. Harry only became aware of his own body when he was placed on a familiar lap. "What!" Those same arms tightened around his waist at his protest. "T-Riddle-"

" _Riddle_?" The man himself laughed at his place as Harry's seat. "Is it like this now?" He spoke, his hands running down Harry's back to his slender legs. Harry found himself falling into a cloud of familiar pleasure. He couldn't let that happen again, things got horrible the last time he let himself be overwhelmed by those sensations ...

* * *

Harry was in his small office at St Mungo's, a large paper on his cured patients for him to sign. There was a big cup of coffee beside him, warm and pure the way he liked it, even if the coffee was just to keep him awake. He was on duty all night, covering the schedule of another Healer who could not work tonight. He knew he was lucky that things were relatively calm that night, at least in his fourth-floor sector, in _Janus Thickey Ward_. He had already medicated both permanent and temporary patients, and his monitoring spells were still working perfectly and had not warned of any problems.

He was about to sign another form when his door was suddenly opened, the movement so fast it made the door slam against the wall. "We need you urgently in room 31, Healer Potter." Harry didn't need the mediwizard to say anything else before he got up following her. They practically ran down the halls, Harry quickly led when he saw the patient lying on a stretcher, dozens of mediwizards and trainee healers around him. They automatically made way for him when they saw him.

"What do we know?" He asked, his shock evident in his voice when he saw the state the man was in. His skin was extremely pale, a sickly gray, the hair that apparently should have been blond on his head had dozens of accumulated white strands, which did not match the age he seemed to be. But what shocked Harry most were two reasons, the sinister black veins that grew from the man's bare chest, down his neck, arms and face, and the fact that the man was Cedric Diggory.

"We don't know much, he checked in alone, he passed out before we could get any information." The mediwizard who called him, Holly Hoover, spoke. "He was brought to our ward, but we cannot identify what is happening to him, so we cannot say whether it is poisoning, a curse or some type of un cataloged disease."

"Someone take the blood and do a blood count as soon as possible, until this test is ready, nobody will leave here, understand?" Harry demanded. "I want all the other patients in their rooms and with protection. We don't know if this can be transmissible."

All the other mediwizards and trainee healers moved quickly with the order, Holly stopped at Harry's, her wand pointed at Cedric's arm as she drew the necessary blood and put it in a glass. "Wait." Harry spoke while looking at the patient's chest, he cut the man's pants quickly, noting his pale gray legs, but without dark veins. "The blood on his legs is still red, he must have been lying down, which decreased circulation in that area. Take a sample of that blood too."

Holly did not hesitate to make the move again with her wand, drawing out the red blood and placing it in a glass jar. "Anything else, Healer Potter?"

"Just hurry up." Harry replied. He stared at his ex-boyfriend's body, a bad feeling running through him, he felt helpless, there weren't many more things he could do until the exam came. Common check spells were not showing the cause of the patient's condition, only showing the almost nonexistent levels of platelets and necessary vitamins. He was afraid to think about the possible consequences it would bring. Even if they managed to treat Cedric, the chance of him being infected in the meantime was great, and the lack of vitamins in his body showed that he was in a case of severe anemia.

Didn't it make sense, had Diggory been attacked recently? He didn't know many curses, but one could never underestimate a spell of darkness. However, the damage was very strong, it would have to be an especially lethal spell and cast by a very powerful wizard for him to achieve that state. But then why had Cedric's circulation in his legs decreased? Harry had done the spell, his patient's heart was already beating with that poisonous blood. If he had been attacked, why wouldn't he have run to St Mungo's at the same time? Why hadn't he contacted the aurors? Why wait until that _(poison?)_ Seeps almost entirely into his body?

There were too many questions and none that he could answer until he had that exam in his hands. He put a monitoring spell on Cedric before leaving the room, his mind whirling in confused thoughts. There was nothing he could do, giving him a potion was risky, he didn't know how that poisonous blood would react. He walked down the corridors to his office, it was still strange to have a room with his name on the door.

An idea came to him and he quickly took a scroll from his drawer. He wrote quickly, not even bothering to keep the handwriting legible. Within seconds, Harry had a letter ready and on his way to his godfather, Sirius Black. His godfather was a Black, and he had one of the darkest libraries that Harry knew. Perhaps he could go ahead already looking for counter-curses, if that were the case.

Harry watched the owl leave before remembering that he should send a letter to someone else. He had arranged to have breakfast with Tom at his apartment, but he knew now that he would not be able to leave the hospital for some time. Cedric's case didn't seem simple, and it was almost five in the morning. He ran his fingers through his hair, Tom would not be happy, in the months they were together, his lover had shown a strong temper. And Harry knew he would be irritated that something was denied him, even if it was just breakfast with him.

_Shit_ , why was Harry so excited that Tom cared enough about him to be irritated by it?

He banished these thoughts and took a new scroll, he wrote a small note, not very informative, but saying that he would tell him everything when he could. Harry had finished sending the letter when his Cedric monitoring spell alerted him to a change. He ran as fast as he could, his eyes wide when he entered the room.

Cedric was convulsing, his body struggling hard. Harry ran up to him, his wand already drawn as he immobilized the patient's body. He lifted Diggory's eyelids, _"Lumos!"_ His wand tip shone, he directed the light up to the man's eyes. "No reaction from the pupils." He whispered.

He did other tests. No reaction to pain, sounds and touches. The results were worrying. This was not good, not good. Cedric was without any reaction. If Harry could make a guess, he would say that his patient was in a coma. At that very moment, the door was opened and Holly entered, from the expression on her face, she had no good news.

"Which is?" He didn't even try to use formalities.

"These are the worst exams I have seen in years, he is extremely sick, and there is no way this could have happened overnight." She took a deep breath. "There is nothing, the tests show that black blood is different from red blood. There is something there, but it is not any type of poison or potion that he may have ingested or been exposed to."

Harry wanted to scream, it was frustrating, they had nothing and he was losing his patient. "I believe he has just entered a kind of coma and more than half of his blood is already contaminated, the veins are almost halfway through his thighs and it is a matter of hours before everything is taken." Talking just got worse. "I would suggest a blood transfusion, but nothing can confirm that the heart will not continue to pump poisonous blood."

"We would just waste blood." Holly finished and he nodded. "A heart transplant?”

"There would be no way for us to have a heart ready in less than an hour, and there is a chance that Mr. Diggory's body will reject the new organ." Harry replied.

"What do you suggest?" There was a tense pause before she continued. "Is it over, then?"

"No, I believe it could be a curse, we would need to find the counter-curse." Harry spoke.

"What chance do we find before he's dead?" The mediwizard asked.

Harry didn't answer but he didn't have to, Holly knew the chances were too small, almost impossible. "Contact the aurors, the best chance we have is if we find out who cast the spell."

"I will do that, sir, but you have to know that the spell must have been cast at least five months ago, the chance that they will find the culprit ..." Holly said and he shut her up with a look. The woman turned and left, her footsteps echoing in her mind.

There was something that Harry was forgetting, but he couldn't remember ...

Hours later, Harry found himself in front of Mr. and Mrs. Diggory, informing them of their son's tragic death. The parents stared at Harry, his hands clasped together, his eyes filling with tears, he saw the moment his mother collapsed, her face buried against her husband's neck, his father's face mixed in disbelief and sadness. Harry couldn't take it anymore, and without saying anything else, he turned and left.

The moment he arrived at his apartment, he discarded his clothes with tears and collapsed on the floor, his knees against his chest as he cried. Even though it was years ago, one day Harry had loved Cedric, and not being able to save him, seeing him die by his eyes, had not been easy.

He felt a body being pressed into his, his head pressed against a familiar chest. Harry cried even harder, throwing his arms around Tom's neck, incoherent words coming out of his mouth as he begged Tom to never leave him.

* * *

Harry threw himself off Tom's lap, falling on his ass on the floor. He got up quickly. "What fines did they have to pay?" It didn't make sense, how could the Malfoys have so many fines? And being so tall as to lose a large part of your fortune?

Tom's sly smile answered the questions in Harry's confused mind.

"You did that, didn't you? You charged those fines, why?" Harry asked, as far as he knew, Lucius was a big supporter of Tom, having voted for the man to get the position of minister.

"I was a little irritated when I heard about your ... relationship with the brat Malfoy." Tom said. "It was fun to get the money out of a bunch of arrogants."

"They are not ..." He tried to deny it.

"They are not?" Riddle laughed out loud. "Don't try to deny it, Harry."

He automatically thought of the Malfoys. In Lucius' arrogant pose when Draco introduced him to his family, in the malicious and barely disguised comments about him. He thought of Narcissa's coldness, her impeccable clothes and hair as she stared at him with evident disgust. Harry still remembered feeling uncomfortable in his own loose, comfortable clothes that he liked so much. And in the end, there was Draco, in the way his fiancé had been convinced while hitting Harry the first time they left.

"Well ..." Yes, he couldn't deny that fact. And knowing about Draco's possible betrayal, it wasn't helping. He needed to speak to his fiance and his family, and he would speak to them tomorrow, when he had already composed himself. "You better go." Harry spoke to his ex-lover.

Tom stood up without saying anything, walking towards the door slowly, Nagini around his shoulders. "I will, Harry, but don't forget that you have nothing left to stop me from seeing you again." The man's tone was harsh, irritated by ancient anger.

Harry swallowed, nodding his head. He blew out a breath that he didn't know he was guarding when he heard the door open and close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello, first I apologize for any grammar mistakes, I have two reasons that are justifiable. See, english is not my first language, and I must say, my language has absolutely nothing to do with it. And well, there is the fact that I am still learning. Any help is welcome and save rude comments, please!
> 
> Anyway, the time changes in the middle of the chapter can be a little confusing, sorry for that too!
> 
> Goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was almost always not swayed by petty attitudes, but please, he hadn't been able to help himself. He was at the entrance to Malfoy Manor, dressed entirely in Muggle clothes, wide, comfortable jeans, a dark purple T-shirt, some sizes larger than his, with a design he had no idea what it was, and a black sweatshirt, which it had been used and washed so many times that it now had a dark gray hue.

One thing everyone knew about the Malfoys was their aversion to anything muggle. They hated and scoffed. And Harry couldn't be happier about that fact right now, he usually avoided wearing Muggle clothes near them, even though the witch's robes were uncomfortable. But today, Harry wanted the Malfoys to be angry. Because if what Tom had said was true, Harry wanted each of them to be as uncomfortable and miserable as possible.

He had thought after Tom left his apartment what he should do. His wedding was scheduled for two days, and even though he was a social gaffe, he was seriously considering canceling the meeting. Even if Draco had no more intentions at his request, it would not be fair to either Draco or Harry, for him to marry without being really in love with his fiance.

Harry had a tendency to be exaggerated in his relationships, always wanting, wanting acceptance and affection from his partners, and sometimes he just lost himself in his own feelings. Or failing them.

"What can Dobby do for Master Harry Potter?" The squeaky house-elf voice caught Harry's attention. Since the first time Harry had come to Malfoy Manor, Dobby in particular had been delighted that Harry had said a simple 'thank you'.

On second thought, he should know that something was wrong, a house-elf should not be so grateful for a thanks if he lived with educated people.

"Inform the Malfoy family that I'm here, Dobby, but before that, I'm curious where your new clothes are?" He asked politely. The day he met the house-elf, Dobby was dressed in what could only be a pillowcase. Harry had demanded that Draco at least give decent clothing to the poor house-elf. Dobby's 'new outfit' was nothing more than a small, horrible beige tunic, but it was better than the pillowcase.

"Dobby will do that, Grandmaster Harry Potter." The elf scratched behind his ears looking at the floor. "Master Draco demanded that Dobby remove those clothes, Master Harry Potter."

Harry never wanted anything more than to punch his fiancé in the nose at that moment. With a wave of his wand, he transfigured Dobby's old pillowcase into a neon orange sweater and matching shorts. "Much better." He smiled with satisfaction.

"Master Harry Potter is so kind to Dobby." Harry felt a little uncomfortable when he saw the elf's eyes widen even more and thick tears formed.

"Okay, Dobby, okay. Now can you go get the Malfoys for me, please?" He said gently, patting the narrow elf's narrow shoulder.

"Dobby will do this for Grandmaster Harry Potter!" Dobby confirmed and disappeared, just a small click informing him of his departure.

It took a few minutes for Dobby to reappear to tell him that the Malfoys were waiting for him in one of the mansion's living rooms. The sound of his dragon leather boots, the only piece of his non-Muggle clothing, echoed through the halls as he walked. He noticed several pictures of Malfoy's ancestors sent him angry looks, their ink eyes following the strange contrast that was baggy pants and dragon leather boots. Harry laughed softly, trying to be discreet, when he saw the eyes of Draco's grandfather, Abraxas, widen comically.

When he arrived in the living room, he found the three Malfoys sitting scattered on the white leather furniture. Harry stopped silently in the room, his green eyes locking against Lucius' gray ones, there was a silent challenge between them since he started dating Draco, and now that challenge just seemed bigger.

Finally, it was Narcissa who started the conversation. "It was a surprise to see you here after your little scene the night before." The woman's voice showed no anger whatsoever, but Harry was not fooled. The way the woman's fingers tightened on the stem of her teacup until her knuckles turned white didn't leave much to imagine.

Lucius scoffed at his wife's comment. He looked even more pompous than ever while leaning on a large armchair, almost like a throne. "The shame that this action brought us into Minister Riddle's eyes is outrageous."

Harry wanted to laugh at the man's comment, if he knew the truth, he wouldn't doubt anything that the man had a heart attack. His eyes met Draco's gray eyes, just like his father's. There was a silent question in Harry's eyes, and he knew that his fiancé _(ex?)_ Could see it. As much as Harry was very angry at what Riddle had said the night before, he couldn't just accuse the Malfoys until he heard a confirmation of that from their mouths.

After all, Tom Riddle was known for doing everything to get what he wanted, and in that moment, he wanted Harry.

"I was informed of worrying news the night before." He said simply, looking away from Draco's eyes to face each Malfoy at a time.

"Harry, if it's about what Pansy said, don't listen to-" Draco started, but Harry interrupted him before he could continue talking.

"No, it's not about that." Harry spoke and Draco's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "I was hurt when I heard about it, but that's not the reason I'm here today. Our wedding is scheduled for tonight, but nothing stops me from canceling it."

That comment brought several feelings to the blank faces of the Malfoys, Harry would like to imagine that it was simply about the social gaffe that it would bring, but he needed to be sure. "Are you broke?" Those words seemed funny when spoken to very well-dressed people who lived in a gigantic mansion full of expensive objects. But when he said those words, something became clearer in Harry's eyes.

Narcissa was dressed in a beautiful white dress, her blond hair very immaculate and in an elegant and casual hairstyle, but she wore no jewelry other than her wedding ring on her ring finger. And Harry knew that the woman loved ornaments, especially ugly gold or pearl jewelry. Lucius and Draco's robes couldn't have been more ugly, but there was something there, perhaps the way Harry was only now able to see a little glamor around his eyes. Dark circles, probably.

Harry didn't need answers for that, just the way the three looked at him without trying to deny or affirm, informed him that garlic was wrong. Without meaning to, he felt his heart squeeze, he didn't want to believe Tom's words, but the man had never been proven to have said wrong information. "So it is true." His voice was higher and lower, and he cursed himself for showing weakness in front of people like them. Composing himself, Harry gave Draco a sad and disappointed look, his eyes burning with tears when he noticed his stoic fiance. "You wanted my coffers, didn't you? When Tom told me, I wanted not to believe it, but now you don't even try to deny it."

He didn't care that he inadvertently let Riddle's name escape, he knew that if the man had said that to him, it was because he didn't care if he lost the support of the Malfoys in his political career. It had been years since he had said that name, Tom, out loud, and he seemed much more intimate than he wished it were.

Draco looked down at his lap, his shoulders were slumped and he looked like he was about to cry. Harry was in doubt as to whether this was true or false, he knew that his fiancé considered his parents a lot, perhaps more than was considered normal, but there was a limit, and that was Harry's. He could easily accept that his fiancé wanted to follow in his parents' footsteps just to please them, or maybe because he was being pressured, but that, betraying Harry like that just to get them back to the elite of the wizarding community, was cowardice and unforgivable.

Harry slowly took the engagement ring off his finger, giving the object a brief sentimental look and left it on one of the coffee tables. "Consider this marriage over. Send me an owl for your refund, and you will get your precious money back." He was happy to know that he didn't stutter, but the anger and sadness he was feeling made him feel stronger than he was.

He turned to leave and was about to cross the door when a voice stopped him. "Tom is Minister Riddle, right? I wondered if I was just imagining the looks he sent you." There was an angry, sad and guilty tone in Draco's voice, Harry secretly liked that he could feel those feelings.

"You are a Slytherin, Draco, you should know that a snake is never invited into your home without the chance to take a boat." And without saying anything else, he continued to walk away from Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Hermione took the glass of orange juice to her mouth, a thoughtful expression on her face. "How exactly did you know all of this?"

"Yeah, guy, I work at the Ministry and I didn't hear about any of this." Ron confirmed beside his wife, a plate full of pancakes topped with maple syrup in front of him.

Harry watched in silence, without answering, while Hermione's expression became a frown in a moment and soon cleared, hers eyes shining with knowledge. "You knew about the Minister, didn't you?" He nodded silently, not knowing how his best friends would react to this.

"I thought there was nothing more between you." Ron asked subtly. His stomach rumbled when he saw his friend cut a piece of the pancakes and eat, he leaned over and ran his finger over the plate, taking his mouth, he enjoyed the sweet taste. "Hey!" The redhead tapped his hand in warning.

"And there wasn't, but he showed up at my apartment after I left dinner and started telling everything." Harry sighed and stood up, pacing the nice kitchen of his friends' house. "I don't know what I'm feeling, I knew I didn't love Draco, but I liked him, and seeing him betray me hurt. And there's Tom, who I can't deny having loved in the past, and now he's here again and all those feelings ... "

He vaguely heard the sound of a chair being dragged on the floor, but only when two pairs of friendly arms wrapped around him did he notice his friends approaching. "Harry, do you have a habit of thinking a lot about things, and if maybe you just let it go this time?" Hermione's gentle voice came from his left ear.

"Yes, man, what could Riddle do so badly?" Ron spoke from his right side.

But he was wrong, Tom could do a lot of _bad_ things.

* * *

Harry looked at the pendulum clock he had just unwrapped, he then looked at his apartment, the new and modern furniture, the white walls with random pictures, and the lion statue made of marble that was broken, because Tom 'accidentally' bumped into it. "I don't want to be rude, but it doesn't suit my apartment."

"Of course," Tom replied simply. "but it suits my home."

“And?" He asked looking at his confused lover. Riddle rolled his eyes at him, and just held out the card that came with the watch. Harry took it, opening the expensive paper and smiling slightly when he saw Tom's elegant writing.

_'Understand this gift as a new home gift, as I am sure you will enjoy living with me.'_

Harry raised his eyebrows in shock, this was unusual. He certainly hadn't foreseen this happening, his relationship with Tom was more serious than at first, but moving to his house was important. That would be a big step in their relationship, a big one. "Wow, Tom, this ..." He stammered in embarrassment, not knowing what to say. On the one hand, he was happy and would like to answer 'yes', but Harry also liked to have a place just for him, where he felt totally comfortable.

"I imagine that the lack of an answer means that you are happy?" Tom asked, but considering the way he had written the gift card, he doubted that the fact that Harry might not want to live with him prevented him from taking Harry home.

"I think so, but is this too new, maybe too fast?" His voice was full of uncertainty, it was a very big decision, Tom couldn't really believe that Harry would accept it without saying anything else, right?

"We've been together for months, Harry, and I'm really taking this relationship seriously." He certainly wasn't imagining the accusatory tone in his lover's voice. Harry slowly placed the card next to the clock, and turned to face Tom beside him. He approached the man, his arms circling his lover's neck as he tilted his head closer.

Tom promptly kissed him back, holding Harry tighter against him, his hands roaming the skin of his back under his shirt, his long fingers caressing the sensitive skin, causing goosebumps all over the smaller man's spine. He broke the kiss when the need for air became unbearable, Tom was smiling with victory. "I imagine this is a yes."

Harry stepped back a few inches, his fingers curled in the dark, wavy hair on the back of Riddle's neck. "Tom ..." His lover's face became almost somber, the smile fading from his lips as he watched the guilty expression on Harry's face. Tom pulled away to Harry's dismay, his hands leaving his back as he turned to face the wall.

_"Why?"_ Tom asked, his voice coming out like a hissing snake. Harry knew about his lover speaking parseltongue, he even admitted to feeling a little excited, even though he didn't understand anything when Riddle said those whispering words, especially during sex. It was no different then, but Harry knew he couldn't be excited when Tom was clearly angry with him.

"This is my apartment-" He started, but was interrupted at the same moment.

Riddle turned to face him. "If you moved into my house, it would be yours too."

"It wouldn't be the same ..." Harry said, but his words seemed weak even to his ears. He didn't want to talk about it, especially not to Tom, he couldn't bear to see the disgust on his lover's face.

"Tell me what really afflicts you." He looked away from those auburn eyes, embarrassed, it was sometimes unnerving that Tom could read it so well. Harry collapsed on the sofa, running a hand through his already messy hair. He felt the couch sink beside him, and he didn't have to look to know that Tom was looking at him like a puzzle. Gentle hands gripped each side of his face, he closed his eyes for the sensation, long fingers tracing the outline of his jaw and cheeks. "Do not _lie_ to me."

Harry sighed. That would be difficult, but that was Tom, his lover who had always supported him in difficult times, maybe that was what his relationship needed. Confidence. "I lived with my aunt and uncle until I was old enough to be able to leave." He was so grumpy about having to admit that he didn't even notice his lover's dark face. "They didn't beat me, but I didn't know what it was like to have a decent bed until I was eleven." He closed his eyes in pain, that one movement not allowing him to see Tom swallow, his eyes glowing dangerously red.

"Until I received my letter from Hogwarts, I lived in a closet under the stairs, it was small and when I started growing up, I had to always be stooped to fit. My uncle would have left me there forever if he had had a choice , but when Hagrid came to deliver my letter, she didn't like my accommodations. " He scoffed at the word, and continued to care for an answer. "Year after year, I had to go back there, see my aunt and uncle spoiling my cousin while I hadn't even received a hug in all my days there."

The hands on his face dropped, one arm resting on the curve of his neck, as he was pulled into a family hug. "That place was never my home, Tom, Hogwarts was my home and when I had to leave, this apartment replaced it." With his face pressed against his lover's chest, his voice was muffled. He looked up at Tom. "Can you look at me and say that your house will replace this apartment? That your house will be my home?"

Tom's face was blank, but there was no doubt in his voice when he answered sincerely. _"Yes."_

And Harry believed him.

He snuggled further into the larger body pressed against his, slowly inducing a tired sleep. The arms around him never loosened, even when his owner also let himself be carried away by the tiredness of his body.

The next day, Harry woke up in pain from sleeping on the couch, but he couldn't help but smile when he realized that Tom was still beside him. Hours later, he went out to his living room again, his hair still wet from the shower. Tom was sitting on the couch, his heel resting on his knee, while he drank a cup of steaming tea. "Just out of curiosity, what is the name of your aunt and uncle?"

Harry sat on the older man's lap, drinking Riddle's cup of tea, and wincing when he noticed that he was out of sugar. He didn't even blink before responding calmly. "Vernon and Petunia Dursley."

It was vaguely ironic that on the day that Harry was about to move into Tom's house,  
he found out about the _unusual_ death of his relatives.

* * *

Harry forced himself to get up from the soft armchair in his friends' living room. "I really think I need to go." He said adjusting his clothes, before running his hand through his dark, messy hair.

Hermione frowned. "You know it just makes them worse, right?"

"Are you sure it doesn't make me look wild?" He asked with a malicious smile.

"Unless you find a wild bird's nest." She replied in amusement.  
  
"In fact, they can be very wild." Ron spoke and put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. Harry watched the movement with mild jealousy, not at any of his friends, but at the relationship they had. He wanted something like this, to live in a comfortable home, to trust someone blindly, to plan a future ... It was a little funny to think that one day he had come so close to achieving something like this, but everything had collapsed so fast.

A feeling of sadness took over Harry and he forced himself to smile goodbye to his friends. The moment he apparated to a location he thought he would never go to again, Harry realized he had nowhere to go. He could go back to his apartment and stay there for the rest of the day, alone. The thought didn't please him at all, he enjoyed the company of people, or even animals, but Edwiges was an owl and they weren't really the most fun pets. Smiling sadly, Harry looked at the dark green walls and the big dark wooden staircase that surrounded him.

"I must say that I am very surprised by your visit." A voice spoke a few feet behind him. Harry turned around, biting his lip nervously as he faced the beautiful sight that was Tom.

"Hello." He answered simply. There was no reason for him to be in that place, not really, but somehow, a part of his brain had wanted to be here. He was also a little surprised that even after years, the mansion's wards were still open to him.

"Do you want to sit down?" Tom asked almost worried, Harry figured it must be looking horrible if he could get a generally apathetic man to show any feeling.

Harry nodded silently and they walked a few meters into the house. The silence was comfortable, much less hostile than he imagined it would be. A part of him wanted to run away, memories of the cruel things Tom had done appearing in his mind, but a much larger part wanted to be here, beside this man. Maybe he could take Hermione's advice and just let it go.

The moment they walked through one last big door, the incredible view of the room took Harry's eyes. He knew that the mansion was gigantic, much larger than the Malfoy Manor, its construction was similar to a castle, entirely of dark stone and well polished. And this room lived up to the place, with very polished and elegant furniture, a large brown leather sofa and a few other armchairs of the same color. A small coffee table with some items he didn't know what it was, but what caught Harry's eye was the clock leaning against the wall. He swallowed. "House-elves are taking good care of the place." He commented as they sat side by side on the couch.

"Did you confront the Malfoys?" He didn't need to look to the side to know that there was a malicious smile on the man's lips.

"Yes, you were right." Harry replied humbly, fidgeting on the couch a little uncomfortable with the heavy looks he was receiving.

"I'm sorry." That phrase didn't seem at all true from Tom, and Harry knew it wasn't.

"No, you don't." He replied a little harshly. The man approached Harry, his knees touching lightly, that simple touch made Harry's breath hitch.

"I don't feel sorry for the end of your engagement, but I never wanted you to be cheated." Riddle spoke bent over, his shoulders meeting, the simple fabric of Harry's jacket touching the silk fabric of Tom's robes. He leaned in until Harry could feel his breath in his hair.

"Not if you were deceiving me." Harry replied, but his words came out lifeless, without strength, without meaning.

"I never deceived you, not as you believe." The man spoke, his voice almost whispering close to Harry's ear. He felt a hand reach up and curl a lock of his hair over his finger. "I would like to say that you make me a better man, Harry, but I would never lie to you. You bring out the worst in me."

Harry swallowed, a single shiver running down his spine while he still felt the caress on his scalp. "It's the same." He knew that yes, Tom didn't make him any better, any more than he did with the man. Riddle made him lie, hide things from his best friends, and go against his own Healer oath. Harry knew he shouldn't be there, he should go and never come back, keep the promise he had made to himself. But he couldn't, he couldn't, because even after four years, he had never forgotten it.

Tom Riddle was like an _anchor_ in his life, holding him in place and preventing him from moving forward. He had thought that his engagement would finally move him from that place where he had been parked for a long time, but no, because Tom had stopped him and held him again.

For four years he had dreamed of missing the man's arms, of his powerful kisses, and the pleasurable sensation that it was just being in his presence. When he had sex with Draco, he had to hold his tongue to prevent another name from coming out of his lips, so that his ex-fiancé would not know that that orgasm had come only because he had imagined someone else doing it with him. There were stacks of four-year-old newspapers in boxes in her wardrobe, all cut with a photo of a person.

Because Harry was as obsessed with Tom as the man was with him.

The moment of silence that came after his confession lasted much longer than he wanted. But Tom didn't seem to mind just sitting silently beside him, the right side of his body pressed against Harry's left. He only managed to wait a few seconds before he broke the silence. "Tell me about them, as you did." He spoke, his voice reverberating in the heavy silence of the room.

"Who?" Tom asked, but Harry knew that he knew exactly who he was talking about.

"My aunt and uncle, my cousin, the ones you ..." He couldn't finish the sentence, simply because it was too heavy to say out loud.

The man gave an almost tired laugh. "What do you want me to say, Harry? I _killed_ them. It was painful. My only regret was that you found out."

Harry froze in place, a single shiver running through his body. There was a difference between knowing and finally listening, and here was Tom, talking about a crime that could end his career, but not even looking worried. He knew, knew that Harry would never bring him, because even after four years, he never did. He did not miss his aunt and uncle and his cousin, and he had not regretted his deaths as much as he would have liked, but the betrayal and fear he had felt when he found out, had dug painfully.

He closed his eyes, his mouth tight in a line. "Why Dudley too? He could have changed, he was still young." He said a few seconds later.

"Maybe, maybe he could just have gotten worse. It was easier to kill him in that moment." Riddle replied, nothing in his voice showed that he was uncomfortable with the subject.

Harry felt suffocated, his breathing quick but it still felt like the air was not coming into his lungs. _Easy._ Tom had killed his cousin because it was _easier_. _Oh God._ "You are hyperventilating." The voice was too close for Harry to feel comfortable, he could even feel the warmth of Tom's breath against his face.

"My God, Tom, what's wrong with you ?!" He shouted when seconds later the man said nothing more. Harry fell silent when he felt the hands that were still in his hair bend down, crawling up and down his body. His hands only stopped when they were at the bottom of his spine. He looked up, only to meet Tom's auburn eyes.

So beautiful. Harry had always loved those eyes.

Maybe someday he would regret that decision, maybe in a few days, months or even years later. He knew that the recklessness he had one day could let him do stupid things. Perhaps the courage he prided himself at at Hogwarts had made him foolish. Maybe it was just the advice he had misinterpreted from Hermione. But nothing, nothing at that moment prevented him from putting his arms around Tom and pulling him in for a kiss.

_Maybe_ he could just move on if the anchor went with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I liked this chapter very much. After losing the other chapter I had written, I was really discouraged. 
> 
> Did you like the ending?
> 
> I do not know. ;)


End file.
